Workflow software and services are common in many industries. Workflow software may be used to accomplish or aid in several occupational or industry specific tasks. Workflow software may include any software that performs or aids in accomplishing a discrete job-related task. Examples of workflow software may include inventory management software, personnel tracking software, accounting software, enterprise resource planning (ERP) software and trip or event planning software. Workflow software often is customized for a given industry or occupation to provide optimal functionality. For example, a workflow designed for a health care provider may have built-in functions for handling health insurance payments, or complying with government regulations.
Workflow software may be provided on a hosted basis, where the workflows and associated data are hosted by a third party and accessed through one or more web sites. The web pages containing the workflows and associated reports are often dynamically generated. Often, the generated reports may be generated using different software than was originally used. This may occur in cases where a firm switches software providers. In these cases and others, it is important that the migration does not result in incorrect reports. However, it may be an arduous and error-prone process to identify the formulas and data dependencies necessary to produce the reports of a previous workflow software package. Thus there exists a need for tools to assist in identifying these formulas and dependencies in workflow software.